Beauty and The Beast
by MilkMustashe221
Summary: Bella and Edward just got engaged and Bella has a secret life. She thinks its now time to share it with her future Husband. *OneShot*


Ok I had this written a long time ago and was planning to making it a long story but decided against it today when I was bored in Government Class. Here is a picture described in the story. Hope you like it. Oh! please comment on it, i want to know how good or bad I am so I can improve for my Creative Writing Class next Semester...  
>(.combelle_princess_wedding_dress_alfred/thing?id=27521585)

When they arrived from the Meadow, Alice was waiting excited by the door.

"You're getting MARRIED! To my BROTHER!" she yelled and jumped and hugged Bella at the same time.

"Alice" she tried

"OH MY GOD! Were going to be SISTERS!" she yelled in Bella's ear.

"Alice" she tried again

"I'm so HAPPY!" she said again

"ALICE!" yelled Bella the loudest she could and Alice stopped at once. "Thank you." said Bella with a sigh and then hugged back before detangling herself from the smaller girl. "Now, I was thinking about going home and writing a note to Charlie and telling him that I'm going away with Edward for the weekend. Then I'm packing and then we are going to Vegas and elope." Said Bella going to Edward's side and taking his hand, which he took and smiled at his future wife and thinking how well she's going to be part of the family.

"What," asked the pixie with her hurt voice cracking.

"Elope. To run away secretly in order to get married, especially without parental consent." Said Bella giving the dictionary definition.

"You can't do that!" screamed Alice

"Sure I can. I'm 18, so it's legal." Said Bella as if not caring at all

"Don't you love me?" said Alice with a hurt face

"Of course I love you. But you are already married to Jasper. And even though I love you, it's more of a sisterly love. I'm sorry, but I don't love you that way, I rather marry Edward," she said in a serious face as if letting down a crush.

"Bellaaaa," whined Alice

"Aliceeee," answered Bella

"Why wont you let me plan your wedding?" she said crying, if she could cry.

"Oh. You want to plan my wedding? I was going to run to Vegas because I seriously do not want to plan a wedding. But if you're willing to put up with that, then maybe. What do you think Edward? Would she be able to create a mythical wedding for mythical creatures?" she asked Edward

"I guess she could." Said Edward with a smile on his face following with his _fiancé_.

"YAY!" screamed Alice and hugged the breath out of Bella.

"ALICE!" she screamed again with little breath she could. When Alice stopped jumping, Bella said. "But only one condition. I am in full responsibility of the dress. And you will not. I repeat **NOT** interfere with any decision I take towards the dress. Are we clear?" she said.

"But I already have a dress thought out for you!" she whined

"Then No Deal. I will see you next Monday" said Bella turning around.

"Ok, Ok. You get the dress. But you have to show it to me so I can make a perfect setting for it." Said Alice putting her own rules.

"Fine. Now, Edward lets go to my house. I have something to show you" said Bella thinking of a picture of her dead Puppy so Alice would have that as a vision and not her real purpose.

When they were home, Bella checked that Charlie was out and locked the door. Then she took them both to her room, where she locked her window and closed the drapes. If Alice had a vision about what she was about to do, she didn't want any interruptions.

"Bella? What are you doing? We agreed that—" said Edward nervous and stern at the same time.

"Oh relax. I'm not going to show you that yet" she said with a smirk "But you might want to consider what you want to see after the first picture" she said smirking at him with a sexy grin he never knew she could do.

"What picture?" he asked.

"Well Edward, I had a life in Phoenix before coming here. It was a big life, but also very quiet. No one knew me, but everyone saw me. When I was sitting down on the beach one weekend in California, I was just sitting there, reading a book, under a palm tree. I was wearing a pair of shorts, a cropped t and was quietly reading a book when a man approached me. He had been taking my picture from afar and said I had Model potential. So he told me to do some more poses and he was off. The next three days, I was back at home when I received a call. A man had seen my pictures and he wanted me to model for him. He was an independent photographer that took those pictures of girls with boys posing as couples and stuff. The pictures got out and a wedding magazine called me and they wanted me to take some pictures for the different designers and magazines. Here is an album my mother kept with all my pictures. I have divided them in sections. The first we are going to skip because it was me with many different men, I don't think you will like them one bit. So we are moving on to my Wedding Dress pictures. I think you will like these a lot. And since many of the designers dressed me personally, all I got to do now is call them and have them ship the dress over so I can get married in it. What do you think?" she asked, finishing her story and sitting on the bed with a HUGE photo album.

"You were a model?" was all he had to ask after the whole story. Frankly, Bella was expecting him to freak out over the fact that she let a complete stranger take pictures of her and take her contact information.

"Yeah. Now, do you want to go dress shopping with me? Many brides are doing it now a day. And besides, I want to know what you think about the dresses and want you to pick your favorite dress." She said smiling at him.

"Wont that count as breaking the rule about not seeing the bride with the dress before the wedding?" he asked, scared of what Alice might do to him.

"Well that applies to normal couple. Are we a normal couple, because I don't consider the love between a human and a vampire to be normal? Not when the groom is thirsting for the brides blood," she said looking up at him since he was sitting with his back resting on the headboard of the bed and she was sitting against his chest between his legs.

"I don't thirst for your blood. Not anymore" he said and to make a point of it, he traced his nose from the crook of her neck, slowly up to behind her ear, then he lightly bit the lobe of her ear.

She gave an involuntary shiver and breathlessly said, "If you refuse to have sex with me until we are married, you better behave."

His response was only a low chuckle and hugged her to him.

"Ok, now. Lets begin." She said after getting her heart back to its normal speed.

She opened the book with a central picture of Bella, then she flipped to a flap that was labeled "WEDDING" and staring back at him was a picture of Bella with her hair done all up and perfect as if for a real wedding. He gave a surprised gasp at the picture. Bella had her hair done in a ponytail with flowers at the base. Her dress had sleeves at the shoulders and then a square neck line that made a corset with beads on it. The skirt started at the hip with layers upon layers. She appeared to be sitting and had her right arm resting on her raised knee (under the dress) and her left hand was holding a single red rose. The background was made of galaxies and she had a glow around her. Her face was serene and she appeared to be in deep thought. He was so transfixed by the picture he didn't noticed Bella had turned completely around and was now kneeling on her bed in front of him.

She very lowly, as if scared to break a trance, she said to his ear, making him shiver. "The designer for that one is called Alfred Angelo. That dressed belonged to his Disney Wedding Dresses. Can you guess the princess?" she asked kissing his jaw.

"B-b-b" he couldn't talk.

"Belle." She said kissing his chin.

"…"

"Beauty and The Beast. Fitting huh?" she asked with a chuckle before kissing his lips lightly, caressing them with her own. "I see you're going to enjoy this album. Well, the wedding day section at least," she said with a secret smile, like the one of the Mona Lisa, holding an amusing secret.

After Edward came to his senses, they continued through the book. The saw page after page of dresses on Bella, but Edward was still thinking of the Belle dress, even though they saw dresses more beautiful than the last.

"So, which one was your favorite?" she asked already knowing the answer

"The First One" he said turning back to the page.

"Yeah I think it's fitting too," she said with a gentle smile. She closed the book and turned around. "You were a beautiful Beast that has now turned into my Charming Prince" she said and kissed his lips happily.


End file.
